Rulez
by EvolutionalEclipse
Summary: “Rule one: Call me sensei, Rule two: Train every morning when you wake up and train before going to bed, Rule three: You are not to question me, Rule four: Don't speak me unless spoken to...” Itachi waited for Sasame to nod which she did.3 siblings.


Read it!!være så snill!!!

My story so be nice!!

......................

Sakura Haruno – 17 years old

Naruto Uzumaki – 18 years old

Sasuke Uchiha – 18 years old

Ino Yamanaka – 17 years old

Hinata Hyuga – 17 years old

Neji, Tenten, Rock Lee, Sai – 19 years old

Shikamaru, Choji, – 18 years old

Sasame Fuuma – 17 years old

.................

"Can someone remind me what we are going to found at the village hidden in the Mist, again?" Ino asked jumping from tree to tree.

"How many times do I have to repeat myself, troublesome." Shikamaru groaned.

"Fine! Forehead, can you tell me?" Ino ran beside Sakura who was in a deep conversation with Neji and Sai.

"What, Pig?" Sakura dismissed Neji and Sai.

"We are going to the village hidden in Mist because Lady Tsunade sent us to look for a man and bring him to Konoha before the Akatsuki get their dirty hands on him...now do you understand?" Sakura said in one breathe.

"Yes, Forehead!" Ino went back to Shikamaru's side.

"How long will we take to reach there, Neji?" Sakura asked running towards them.

"About two days from now if we don't waste too much time resting." Neji said with his bloodline activated.

"Hai." Sakura nodded.

"Slow down people!" Ino yelled at Naruto and Lee.

"I want to get this mission over ewith by tomorrow!" Naruto yelled back.

"YES!!" Lee yelled.

"That's impossible!" Tenten spoke.

"Y-yeah." Hinata stuttered blushing.

"You okay, Hinata?" Kiba and Shino looked at her in worried.

"Y-es, I'm f-fine." Hinata answered.

........................

"You know your mission." Pein said as all the Akatsuki who were standing in a circle.

"Yes, leader-sama." They relied and nodded.

"The man and the girls...any questions?" Pein looked around.

"I have one." Deidara put his hand up.

"Yes." Pein was next to Konan.

"Why do we need to get the girls?" Deidara asked and the rest nodded their heads trying to understand.

"I can't answer that question right now." Pein said they all sighed.

"We are going to get the girls now and we don't even know they names or how they look like." Hidan cursed in his head.

"One is Sakura Haruno with funny hair and the other is Sasame Fuuma with hair like mine." Pein dismissed them before they could ask more questions.

.............

"Money I am going to be rich if I find them." Kakuzu said smirking.

"Shut up it's always money with you." Hidan frowned. Zetsu alone went to look for Sasame.

"Did you hear that? Tobi did!" Tobi stopped and looked at Sasori who looked bored, Deidara who was making explosions.

"When Pein-sama get the girls he didn't mean you should blow their heads off." Kisame stated with Itachi who just closed his eyes.

"He didn't give any rules and plus she has company, yeah!" Deidara yelled.

"SHH! There they are!" Hidan covered Deidara's mouth.

"Hand the girl." Itachi ordered Konoha's shinobi.

"Which girl?" Lee asked dully.

"Her." Sasori pointed at Sakura.

"Akatsuki!" They screamed.

"Hand Pinky." Kisame stepped forward.

"Or what, Shark face." Kiba grinned.

"Or I WILL kill all of you." Hidan smirked.

"we are going to get the man." Sasori and Deidara headed to the mist village.

"Shino, Sakura, Neji, Ino and Naruto head for the Mist and get the man before they do!" Shikamaru ordered them.

"Hai!" They started running north where Sasori and Deidara left.

"Oh, no you don't." Kakuzu grabbed Ino's arm. 'Why me??!!!" Ino screamed in her head.

"Move and the girl will die." Itachi put a kunai on Ino's neck. Everyone stopped dead in their tracks, Hidan grabbed Hinata.

"You let her go right now!!" Naruto begin the loudest yelled.

"You're lucky that Leader didn't tell us to get you or you would have been dead before you opened that annoying mouth of yours." Hidan said.

"You talk a lot." Lee exclaimed.

"What do you want." Sakura asked angrily.

"You...now make a choice before her head falls off." Kakuzu chuckled. 'What should I do? Calm down...just calm down.' Sakura thought to herself.

"Why?" Sai asked.

"We were not told, now Pinky have you made a choice?" Kisame stared.

"Yes, leave them alone and I will go with you." Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"WHAT??"

"YES!!!!!MONEY!!!!" Kakuzu yelled happily.

"Come forward and do not try to do anything foolish." Itachi stated calmly.

"B-b-b-ut, Sakura you can't go with them!!" Naruto clenched his fist.

"It's the only way...Hinata and Ino are going to be okay." Sakura was grabbed by Kakuzu and he popped with Hidan.

"Hn." Itachi pushed Ino forward and popped.

"DARN IT!!!!!!!!!!!!" That was what they could say at the moment.

"Hinata, Shino and Kiba, go to the Hokage and report what happened we will go and get the man!" Shikamaru started jumping from tree to tree.

"Right!!" And they left with no questions asked.

.................

'Where am I?' Sakura woke up in a dark room. 'A prison?? I'm not a...whatever.' She stood up and walked to the bars, she heard someone sobbing.

"Is anyone in here?" Sakura asked looking around the cell. 'It's too dark.' Sakura tried to use her chakra but failed.

"What hell I can't use my chakra?!" Sakura screamed.

"S-Sakura?" A female voice sniffed.

"Can you come closer...I can't see you." Sakura said.

"I-It's Sasame...Fuuma." Sasame answered coming close.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura hugged her.

"I-I don't know...I was attacked by a weird green and white thing." Sasame cried hugging back.

"Shhh, we will be fine." Sakura hoped so. The cell opened and Kisame entered and grabbed Sasame's arm.

"Hey! Be gentle!!" Sakura frowned at him as him grabbed her too.

"Shut up and show respect when we reach the room." Kisame dragged them out. They entered a dark room and were put in the middle, they were surround by Akatsuki. ' This is bad.' Sakura thought hugging Sasame who just kept shivering.

"What do you want with us??" Sakura glared at them.

"Join the Akatsuki." Pein said as he came closer.

"You are stupid! Do you think WE can join you?! That will be betraying Konoha!!" Sakura shouted at him angrily.

"Sasuke Uchiha did." Hidan said.

"S-shut up!!" Sakura yelled.

"You should really know how to control your temper, little sister." Pein sighed.

"Just shut...Wait...WHAT??!!" Sakura asked.

"You both are my little sisters." Pein said, the whole Akatsuki jaw dropped expect Konan.

"You're kidding...right?" Sakura felt like she was lost and yes she was in the middle of nowhere.

"We were sent to different homes, when I was four and you were one and she was 5 months old." Pein informed.

"I-if you are our brother...than who are our parents?" Sasame stared.

"They died...how sad." Pein said.

..............

"Sasori you will train Sakura and Sasame Itachi will train yo-" Pein was cut by Sakura.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Itachi?! Are you trying to get her killed??" Sakura felt Sasame huge her tightly.

"No. He will be soft." Pein shook his head.

................

A mouth passed their training was starting today...

"Let's go." Sasori ordered, Sakura stood up from her bed in her room. 'Jerk!!' She thought grabbing her pouch.

"Yes, Sasori." Sakura followed.

"It's master from now on." Sasori walked out.

"Whatever, 'master'." Sakura and Sasori reached the training grounds.

"Any rules?" Sakura took a fighting stance.

"No and call me master after every sentence you use when speaking to me." Sasori charged.

.................

"Rule one: Call me sensei, Rule two: Train every morning when you wake up and train before going to bed, Rule three: You are not to question me, Rule four: Don't speak me unless spoken to..." Itachi waited for Sasame to nod which she did.

"Rule five: Don't nodded when I ask you something, Rule six: Cut that hair and Rule seven: Always show respect towards me, understand?" Itachi looked at her annoyed.

"H-hai." Sasame stuttered.

"Rule eight: No stuttering around me, understood?!" Itachi grabbed her arm.

"Hai, Itachi-sensei!" Sasame winced in pain.

"Good, now show me what you have." Itachi walked away calmly. After five hours of training more like torture(AN: How mean!!).

"Pathetic." Itachi glared at her. Sasame had wounds on her arms, legs, back and cheek.

"Sorry, Itachi- sensei." Sasame looked down.

"Another rule, Rule nine: Look at me when you are talking to me." Itachi frowned.

"Y-yes-"

SLAP

"Rule eight: No stuttering around me!" Itachi slapped her real hard.

"Yes." Sasame refused the show her tears.

"Pick your weapons and put them in your pouch and get out of my sight." Itachi ordered.

"Hai, sensei." Sasame pick her kunais and ran out even if her legs were screaming for rest.

"What happened to you?" Deidara asked when he saw Sasame against the wall in the hall crying.

"I will call your si-" Deidara cut.

"NO! I'm f-fine...just tried, that's a-all." Sasame stood up leaning on the wall for support, Deidara helped her stand up and opened her bedroom door.

"Thank y-you." Sasame entered her bedroom and closed the door.

.................

"I think your sister needs you right now, yeah." Deidara found Sakura who finished training two hours ago with Konan washing the dishes.

"Oh, why?" Sakura didn't look at him.

"She was in bad shape when I saw her, yeah." Deidara informed.

"Where is she?" Sakura looked at him.

"Her room." Deidara yawned and left. Itachi walked in the room, Sakura glared at him, he was smirking.

"Later, Konan." Sakura walked passed Itachi and rushed to Sasame's room.

"C-come in." Sasame answered.

"Hey...what happened to you??" Sakura rushed at her side.

"Just a few cut thats all." Sasame said stubbornly.

"Lay down." Sakura ordered and Sasame nodded. Sakura's hands glowed green as she healed Sasame's wound.

......................

The next day...

"Ready?" Saaori asked as he panted.

"Yes, master." Sakura removed her kunais.

...................

"Take off you beanie." Itachi ordered Sasame.

"Um...uh-" Sasame stopped when Itachi glared.

"Rule three: You are NOT to question me!" Itachi said. Sasame removed her beanie and her orange hair was shown.' I forgot to cut it.' She thought sadly.

"You have two seconds to explain to me why you did not cut your hair!" Itachi walked forward.

TBC...

Click the botton

~_~


End file.
